


Good Morning

by thatsgay4



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddlefucking, Hand Jobs, Klenzendorf is pretty much a sub for half of this, M/M, both of them bottom at some point, which I think we need more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsgay4/pseuds/thatsgay4
Summary: A small piece based on “Maybe This is the Morning in Which We Can.”
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winedad16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe This is the Morning in Which We Can.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456563) by [winedad16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16). 



> the beginning (in bold) is a direct quote from the story inspo ;)  
> this was inspired by winedad16's WONDERFULLY fluffy and adorable piece that just melted my heart- argh!! go check out his piece!

**_Their lips gently came together, coming apart only to reconnect in an additional soft kiss. The hand that rested on K’s chest slowly traveled downwards, following the thin trail of body hair- onto his belly, past his navel, and to his pelvis. Freddy was quick to handle K’s prick and ease it down, both fitting in an additional round into their completely empty schedule for that Saturday._ **

\----

Freddy’s slender fingers wrapped around Klenzendorf’s erection, squeezing the prick lightly. The brunette gasped and shuddered under the blond’s touch. Freddy smiled and kissed him.

“You really don’t have to,” Klenzendorf moaned on Freddy’s lips. 

“I want to,” The blond smiled and kissed the brunette again, more briefly this time. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Klenzendorf responded, shifting his body closer.

Freddy smiled, removed his hand, and then licked his own palm before continuing to stroke the older’s prick. Klenzendorf partially arched forward, cupping Freddy’s face, deeply kissing him. The blond continued to jerk off the brunette, K softly moaning and gasping against Freddy’s lips. 

The younger eventually let go of Klenzendorf’s throbbing cock and gently pushed him onto his back, crawling over on top of the older man.

The brunette smiled and the two went back to passionately kissing, the blond’s hands busily working on Klenzendorf’s dick. Freddy soon found himself fully aroused by the brunette’s noises, and moved his mouth down to the older’s neck, softly kissing all over. 

Klenzendorf breathily moaned, his stomach tightening as he wrapped one arm around Freddy’s back and placing his other hand on the back of his neck. His hands desperately, yet gently, grasping at the blond’s paler skin. Freddy smirked and licked down Klenzendorf’s neck, moving down to his collarbone. When he reached the spot, he began nipping along the bone.

“Finkie, I’m almost-” Klenzendorf moaned, his hands squeezing the naked body above him as he swallowed the exclamation back down. “ _Christ_.” 

“I’m ready whenever you are, darling,” Freddy cooed.

“There’s no- _Oh… Oh…”_ The blond had run his finger through Klenzendorf’s slit. “There’s no towel down.”

“It’s okay. We already dirtied these sheets so much last night,” Freddy nuzzled his head into the crook of Klenzendorf’s shoulder. “Next time we can dirty up my bed, but you’ll do the laundry.”

Klenzendorf chuckled and rolled his hips up, but then sharply inhaled when he felt Freddy make a twisting motion with his hand.

“Do that again,” Klenzendorf breathily said.

Freddy smirked and lifted his head as he repeated the action, wanting to watch the other’s reaction. Klenzendorf’s face formed an expression that could only be described as being pleasured when he moaned. Content with that, the blond did the motion a third time before quickening the pace of his hand.

 _“Fuck,_ Finkie- Honey, I- _Ohh,”_ Klenzendorf mewled, his hands tightening around the sheets as he came, his cum coating his belly.

The blond smiled and the two shared a kiss before Freddy sat up. Klenzendorf felt the blond run a finger up his stomach, making him shudder. The brunette propped himself up on his elbows, just in time to see Freddy stick his cum-covered finger into his mouth, seductively sucking on it and let out an erotic moan. Freddy noticed the small smile on Klenzendorf’s face and repeated the action, except that this time, he held the finger up to the older’s mouth. Klenzendorf lapped up the white substance that rested on the blond’s finger, holding his gaze to Freddy’s.

“See how good you taste?” The blond cooed.

“Mhm,” Klenzendorf hummed.

Freddy smiled and kissed down the brunette’s chest, nuzzling his nose into Klenzendorf’s dark and soft chest hair.

“You know, that’s one hell of an activity to do only minutes after you wake up,” Klenzendorf mentioned with a chuckle as his fingers played with the blond’s hair.

“Mm, it is, isn’t it?” Freddy lifted his head and pecked the older’s lips. “Good morning.”

“Good _afternoon,”_ Klenzendorf replied with a chuckle.

The blond rolled his blue eyes and deeply kissed the brunette. Klenzendorf smirked, pulled the younger’s naked body closer to his, and wrapped his arms around him. Freddy moaned and pressed his erection down onto the brunette’s skin. The older man smirked and ran his hands down Freddy’s back and grabbed his ass. The younger moaned and moved his hand down to his own prick and began jerking himself off. Klenzendorf moaned when he felt his cock twitch and get hard after Freddy’s hand and firm prick brushed his own.

“K… I want to ride you,” The blond said, his hand still working himself as he kissed Klenzendorf’s collarbone.

“Go for it, Finkie _,_ ” Klenzendorf breathily encouraged, his hands squeezing the naked body above him.

The blond smiled and released his own prick and sat up, letting himself out from Klenzendorf’s gentle hold.

“Now where did we…” Freddy’s eyes scanned his surroundings for a moment before spotting the small container at the foot of the bed.

Miraculously, the baby oil somehow wasn’t kicked off the bed as they slept. Freddy quickly retrieved it and unscrewed the top. Klenzendorf watched on in anticipation until a thought crossed his mind.

“Wait,” He sat up and moved to where Freddy sat, making the blond look over. “I should warm you up.”

Klenzendorf kissed the younger’s bare shoulder.

“I don’t want it to be painful.”

Freddy smiled at the man’s words and handed the container over.

“I love it when you get all concerned about me,” The blond cooed.

“I want my sub-officer to be in good health at all times,” Klenzendorf purred, nipping the blond’s jaw as he dipped his fingers into the oil.

Freddy smiled and shuddered under the older’s touch and words. Klenzendorf slowly laid the blond down, pushing two fingers into Freddy’s hole as he did so. The blond gasped, which was followed up by a broken moan. The brunette continued to push them in, curling and separating his fingers every-other moment. 

Once Freddy deemed himself ready, the brunette sat up and leaned back on the set of pillows behind them. Freddy moved upwards, practically straddling the brunette. The younger man scooped up more oil and slicked up Klenzendorf’s cock, the older man shuddering under his touch. The brunette positioned himself upwards as the blond lowered himself down, both men respectively moaning.

Freddy took a deep breath and met Klenzendorf’s lips halfway as he began to gently rock his hips. The older man deeply moaned and placed his hands on the other’s ass, tightly squeezing each cheek. Freddy moaned back into Klenzendorf’s lips and his hip rolls slowly turned into half rolls and half bounces. The blond broke the kiss and sat up more, placing his hands on the headboard as he mewled and moaned.

Klenzendorf moaned and let his head lull back, looking up at the blond who was rocking over him. The older male craned his neck upwards and placed a few wet kisses on Freddy’s pale skin, just in the center of his chest. The blond smiled at the action but then gasped when he felt Klenzendorf’s fingers pinch one of his nipples.

“K- _Honey_ ,” The blond mewled out. “Mm, ngh.”

“Mhm?” Klenzendorf hummed.

“You feel so _fucking_ good,” Freddy moaned.

“Yeah?” Klenzendorf thrusted upwards.

Freddy gasped in surprise.

 _“Yeah,”_ The younger replied as he slowed down his hips, allowing Klenzendorf to take over.

Klenzendorf smirked and his hands returned to holding Freddy by his behind, continuing to thrust upwards at a consistent pace, occasionally grunting and panting. 

Freddy eventually pushed himself off the headboard, grabbed Klenzendorf’s face, and passionately kissed him. The brunette smiled and kissed back, slowly sucking on the blond’s pink tongue. Klenzendorf’s pace slowed as they kissed, but increased in force as he felt Freddy’s hard cock rub up against his stomach. That really turned him on.

One of his hands moved to Freddy’s prick, lightly stroking it and playing with the precum that leaked out. Freddy let out a small and broken moan and rested his forehead to the top of Klenzendorf’s. The brunette leaned his head back, allowing his lips to just hover over the other man’s.

“You wanna fuck me with this cock of yours, after?” Klenzendorf whispered, his lips brushing Freddy’s.

“Are you really up for it after last night?” Freddy breathily asked as his lips gently rested on Klenzendorf’s lips.

His lips weren’t kissing the older’s lips, but just softly touching them.

Klenzendorf didn’t respond or move closer, his hip and hand movement completely ceasing. He was too entranced by Freddy’s bright blue eyes, observing every small green fleck in them that his one good eye could see. Freddy went back to slowly circling his hips, which made his breathing become a bit heavier. Klenzendorf’s pelvis partially jolted and he could feel his cock twitch inside the blond.

“With you, I can handle anything,” Klenzendorf finally replied.

Freddy smiled and softly kissed the brunette, his hands resting on Klenzendorf’s shoulders. The older man leaned into it, both of his hands resting on the sides of the younger’s face. The blond shifted himself off of Klenzendorf’s prick with a small moan and the brunette shifted down the pillows.

The blond didn’t immediately shift down like the brunette did, but took a moment to caress Klenzendorf’s face and kiss his nose. The more time that went on, Klenzendorf was becoming needier in bed and Freddy couldn’t tell if that was due to his wavering age or because he was going through a phase. But, the blond didn’t complain, he wanted to make sure Klenzendorf was heard and being taken care of.

“I love you, K,” Freddy cooed before kissing the brunette’s nose again.

“I love you more,” Klenzendorf softly replied.

“Impossible,” Freddy replied with a smile, gently kissing Klenzendorf’s lips.

Freddy could feel the older man smile against his lips, which prompted him to softly and briefly cup Klenzendorf’s face before shifting down the bed. Freddy scooped up the small jar of oil and dipped two of his fingers in, making sure they were both sufficiently covered. The blond sat between Klenzendorf’s legs and parted them a bit. Freddy slowly caressed up the brunette’s leg, his fingers gently tracing the few deep scars and damaged tissue along the other’s skin. Klenzendorf sighed contently and allowed his eyes to close, his body relaxing a bit. Freddy smiled and looked up through his lashes before leaving a tender kiss on the older’s thigh.

Pushing one of Klenzendorf’s legs back and upwards with one hand, Freddy gently rubbed circles on the older’s hole, slightly teasing it but also preparing it with oil. The brunette gasped and rolled his hips as the blond swiftly and partially pressed one finger in before removing it. Freddy smiled and began kissing up the underside of Klenzendorf’s thigh, his finger now circling the inner rim of the older’s entrance.

 _“Christ,_ Finkie. Keep doing that.”

The blond continued the action for another minute or so before he slowly pressed two of his oil-covered fingers into the brunette’s hole. Klenzendorf gasped and arched his back.

 _“Shit,_ that feels so good,” Klenzendorf moaned. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my handsome Captain,” Freddy cooed with a wide smile before pressing a few wet kisses along the underside of Klenzendorf’s cock.

The older man desperately squirmed and mewled under the blond’s touch, desperately wanting more. Freddy licked all the way up Klenzendorf’s prick, his tongue flicking the older’s slit as his fingers curled. Klenzendorf gasped out a noise the younger man had never heard from him before, making Freddy smirk.

“You like that?” Freddy playfully teased as he flicked his tongue again, sending a shiver up the older’s spine. “I _really_ hope that you do.” 

“I’d use a much stronger word than like,” Klenzendorf replied in a small, broken, laugh.

The blond giggled and flicked his tongue a third time, except that this time it lingered for an extra moment. Klenzendorf groaned and rolled his hips up. Freddy smiled and let go of the older’s leg, his hand grasping Klenzendorf’s prick.

“You want my cock?” Freddy purred as he slowly stroked the brunette and continued to pump his fingers.

All Klenzendorf did was quietly moan. It amazed the younger man how quiet Klenzendorf got beneath him. He could be so outspoken in any other moment, but now he was much more vulnerable and softer. He was like putty, and Freddy loved that.

“You want it?” Freddy asked again before pressing a few sucking kisses to the underneath of the older’s thigh.

“Freddy… Please.”

Freddy smiled and nuzzled his nose into the man’s scarred skin, placing a gentle kiss to it. The blond carefully removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets before covering his prick with oil. Klenzendorf pushed himself upwards and gently pulled the blond in by the back of his head, softly kissing the blond.

“Do you wanna flip over or stay like this?” Freddy asked when the kiss ended.

“Just like this,” Klenzendorf caressed the side of Freddy’s face. “So I can see you.”

The blond smiled and partially nodded his head.

“Okay.”

Klenzendorf laid back down and Freddy climbed back in between the older’s legs. The blond positioned himselfright in the middle and slowly pushed into the brunette.

“Oh _fuck,_ Freddy,” Klenzendorf hissed. “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good.”

Freddy shifted the brunette’s legs over his shoulders, pressing in just a bit more.

“Is this comfortable?” Freddy asked, his fingers gently rubbing circles into Klenzendorf’s thighs.

Klenzendorf let out a pleased sigh and looked up at Freddy.

“It’s perfect,” He replied, his face full of leisure.

Freddy nodded with a soft smile and began slowly thrusting into the older man.The brunette shakily exhaled and allowed his head to roll back and press into the pillow. Content with this reaction, Freddy took Klenzendorf’s erection in his hand and then briefly and loosely jerked him off, to tease his lover. Before Klenzendorf had any time to let out anything more than a few desperate pants, Freddy’s hand ran up the brunette’s torso, his fingers quickly finding and rolling one of Klenzendorf’s nipples between them. The brunette quickly covered his mouth as he lewdly moaned, wrapping his legs around the back of Freddy’s neck. Freddy smiled and kissed the leg that laid over his right shoulder, continuing to slowly rock his hips back and forth. 

The blond leaned forward and placed his hands just by the sides of the older’s torso, letting out a moan as he rocked his hips upwards.

The blond felt the sheet beneath his knee get pulled taut, Klenzendorf’s fingers having grasped it. Freddy looked down at the brunette to ask if he was okay, but then saw his face and felt his stomach tighten a bit. The brunette’s face was elegantly contorted into a look that could only be described as absolute pleasure and euphoria. Klenzendorf looked incredibly handsome and Freddy has to keep himself from just melting into his arms.

“Are you all good?” The blond asked in a low and breathy tone.

“Yes,” Klenzendorf mumbled through his fingers, slowly pulling his hand away.

The younger lifted a hand up to the older’s face and brushed a few strands of dark hair out of Klenzendorf’s face. The older man smiled and their gaze locked, despite them both shifting up and down the bed. 

Freddy’s eyes focused on the stark color contrast between both of Klenzendorf’s eyes. As tragic as it was, Freddy adored the older’s ice-blue eye. He loved how it sparkled in the sun, and despite it being dead, it still managed to hold emotion and convey compassion. 

Klenzendorf couldn’t tell how many times he had gotten lost in the younger’s blue eyes. They were just large pools that seemingly had a gravitational pull. It almost made him completely forget the twisting in his stomach. But not completely.

Klenzendorf grabbed Freddy’s shoulders and pulled him down, hungrily kissing him. The blond moaned into the kiss when the older man slipped his tongue into his mouth. Freddy’s hand traveled down and grasped Klenzendorf’s balls as the other held the brunette’s shoulder as they continued to kiss. The younger man smirked against the older man’s lips when he heard a pleased moan come from Klenzendorf’s mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, Freddy placed his hands just by the sides of the older’s head and began thrusting faster and harder. The brunette gasped and grabbed the blond’s pale shoulders.

“Honey- Oh my _God,_ you feel so- _Oh_ , good,” Klenzendorf’s breaths were a mix of heavy panting and broken moans. _“Fuck.”_

Freddy smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on Klenzendorf’s forehead, now adjusting his pace to be a bit more even and efficient, which seemed to do the job when the older man loudly moaned. Klenzendorf covered his mouth and softly cried out every time Freddy’s cock struck his prostate.

“That’s it, Freddy. Tha- _ah…”_ Klenzendorf curled his head into the crook of the blond’s neck. “That’s it.”

Freddy only smiled and kissed the brunette’s temple as he began thrusting a bit harder, working both himself and Klenzendorf to their orgasms.

“I-” Freddy sharply inhaled. “I am _so_ close.”

“God, me too,” Klenzendorf moaned, as he pulled his head away from the blond’s skin.

The two shared a deeply kissed, one full of pleased sounds and passion.

Both men were moaning and purring as the tension in their stomachs built up. Their bodies were closely pressed together, the brunette’s arms were closely wrapped around the blond’s torso, and the blond’s hands were placed close to the brunette’s torso. Klenzendorf lightly bit and sucked on the front of Freddy’s shoulder, eliciting small pleased noises from the younger man.

“Finkie, I’m gonna come,” The brunette gasped out.

The other man smiled and softly kissed the brunette, his hand now gently stroking the older man’s prick.

“Come for me,” Freddy mumbled on Klenzendorf’s lips.

Klenzendorf with a string of moans as his hips jerked and spasmed as ropes of cum shot out from his throbbing cock, coating his stomach and Freddy’s hand.

“Oh my God,” Klenzendorf whispered as his hand ran into the blond’s hair. “I love you.”

“Mm,” Freddy pecked Klenzendorf’s lips. “I love you too.”

The blond continued to rock his hips, but more gently to let the older relax a bit. 

With only a handful more thrusts, Freddy came to his climax, with a completely orgasmic noise, making him cover his mouth to muffle it a bit. 

Klenzendorf softly sighed and opened his eyes as he felt the blond pull out. For a moment, Freddy stayed hovering over Klenzendorf as both of them heavily panted, trying to catch their breath. But, it didn’t last long before Freddy slowly lowered himself down to the older male’s chest, shifting off him just a bit as he carefully secured his arms around him.

“That was great, Freddy. _Really_ great,” The brunette said with a smile as he played with the blond’s hair.

“It was,” Freddy hummed. “I think it beat last night.”

“It sure as hell does. When did you learn all of that shit?” Klenzendorf asked with an exhausted chuckle.

“From all the times you’ve done it to me,” Freddy hummed as he walked his pointer and middle finger up the older’s stomach and to his chest. “You know, from the best.”

The brunette chuckled and kissed the crown of Freddy’s head.

“I’ll take your word about that, but,” Klenzendorf laid the side of his face atop the younger’s soft, blond hair. “I don’t know where you learned how to ride me like that.”

Freddy softly giggled and the brunette turned his face into his blond hair a bit more.

“You look so damn sexy on top of me,” Klenzendorf mumbled into Freddy’s hair.

Freddy smiled and turned his head, placing a kiss on the older’s chest.

“Thank you, but...” Freddy cooed as he sat up a bit. “If only you could see the faces you make while I’m inside you…”

The blond nipped the brunette’s ear, lightly pulling it with his teeth before allowing his face to hover over Klenzendorf’s.

“Because it is **_the_ ** sexiest and erotic sight you will ever see,” Freddy playfully purred as he dragged a finger over the other’s lips.

“Oh yeah?” Klenzendorf said with a smirk and cocked brow.

“Mhm,” Freddy smugly hummed.

Suddenly, the older man flipped the blond onto his back, Freddy landing with a gasp, his seductive façade being interrupted. Klenzendorf grinned and began tickling him.

 _“Stop-_ Oh my God, K- _stop!”_ Freddy breathily laughed out.

Klenzendorf’s tickles eventually came to a stop as he took a moment to take in the man below him’s appearance.

Looking down at Freddy… _Klenzendorf knew that Freddy was the one._

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by winedad16's WONDERFULLY fluffy and adorable piece that just melted my heart- argh!! go check out his piece!  
> i hope you enjoyed, dear reader :)  
> (also-- what do y'all think about a bit of sub!K? should I write more of him or no?)


End file.
